Um beijinho!
by Nanaka-sama
Summary: Sasori eu tô grávida!O que acontece depois dessa frase?Sumário péssimo mais a fic tá ótima confiram!


Um beijinho

Incapaz de produzir algum som ele dormia.Os óculos de leitura na ponta do nariz,mas os olhos permaneciam fechados.Dormindo.Quem o visse falaria com certeza que ele era um lindo homem,e também com muito boa indole.Mas era ao contrário.O livro sobre sua barriga,e uma mão sobre o mesmo mostravam o anel.O polegar mostrava o anel com base de prata e a pedra central roxa com um símbolo japônes no mesmo.

O quarto em que este lindo ser humano dormia,era simples.Uma cama de casal com lencóis verde-água;as paredes eram pintadas de um salmão imperceptivel;dois criados-mudos e abajures sobre eles estilo parisiense;uma janela com uma grossa cortina acetinada,cor de vinho.Um poltrona também vinho,com apoiador para os pés de que ali sentasse;um banheiro com direito até a banheira com hidromassagem e os utensílios básicos de um banheiro.

A porta do quarto se abriu,longamente o barulho na casa pequena denunciava que em segundos alguém muito especial ao dorminhoco entraria.Uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros preso num rabo de cavalo alto adentrou ao quarto.Sorriu docemente.Ficou um pouco ali o admirando pela brecha da porta.Sim,Akasuna no Sasori o mestres das marionetes da Akatsuki dormia tranquilamente.Sempre com a expressão calma,mas ali deitado era quase um anjo.

Nada nele fazia com que ela se cansasse dele.Ino Yamanaka.Morou em Konoha,mas desde que o conheceu foi morar em uma vila desconhecida e largou tudo só para viver esse amor.A vila onde morava era a Vila das Borboletas,não ninja perfeita.A um tempo atrás ele era namorado de Sakura mas a largou,porque nunca sentiu amor verdadeiro por ela;e então começou a sempre zelar,viagiar e proteger Ino.Foi como um foguete e em pouco tempo lá estava formado um casal novo,Sasori e Ino.Entrou no quarto,deixando uma brecha pela porta caminhou até o lado onde ele dormia.Ficou em pé e tomou coragem.

Se abaixou retirou o óculos da ponta de sue nariz.Ele se mexeu pouco.Beijou suavemente a ponta do nariz de Sasori.Quando ela abriu os olhos ele estava acordado.

Ino.:Oi!

Sasori.:Oi!

Ino.:Te acordei,né?

Sasori.:Você pode!

Ino.:Você estava um pouco cansado!

Sasori.:Um pouco!

A enlaçou pela cintura fazendo ela cair deitada do outro lado da cama.O livro foi parar no chão,e o óculos no criado-mudo.

Ino.:Sasori!

Nem deu um segundo e estavam se beijando apaixonadamente.Quando se separaram se olharam e sorriram descretamente.

Sasori.:É o amor,não se pode vence-lo!

Ino.:Você é mi amor por isto!

Sasori.:Bom,nos podiamos sair para namorar hoje!Que tal?

Ino.:Deixa eu pensar,claro!

Sasori sorriu.E voltaram a se beijar.Ino o parou e se sentou na cama.

Ino.:Sasori não dá!

Sasori.:Que foi não gostou dos meus beijinhos?

Ino.:Gostei,mas é que eu preciso te contar uma coisa meia complicada!

Sasori.:O que?

Ino.:Bom,primeiro me responde você gosta de crianças?

Sasori.:Não.

Ino.:Você pelo menos tem vontade de ser pai?

Sasori.:Tenho.

Ino.:Sasori é que eu tô grávida! -fechou os olhos.

Ele se sentou,ela continuou com os olhos fechados.Ele lhe deu um selinho.Ela abriu os olhos.Mas em poucos minutos a mão direita dele já estava acariciando a barriga de Ino.

Ino.:Sasori!

Sasori.:Ahn,o que você achou que eu iria fazer?

Ino.:Nada, . . .é por isso que eu te amo! -e o abraçou,os dois cairam no chão.Mas a queda foi amortecida pelo corpo dele.

Desta vez Sasori se sentiu feliz,eçaria uma família com Ino.E Ino se sentiu como se fosse a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Ino sussurou em seu ouvido.:Prefere menino ou menina?

Sasori.:Não importa,o que importa é que é nosso filho ou filha.

Ino sorriu.

Sasori.:Quer ir fazer um lanche?

Ino.:Quero mas só se você faze-lo!

Sasori.:Só por que você tá grávida,né?

Ino.:É!

Sasori.:Sanduíche de que?

Ino.:Queijo derretido!

Sasori.:Vamos então! -se levantou pegando ela no colo e caminhando em direção a cozinha.

A cozinha de madeira simples,um balcão de madeira;vários banquinhos em frente ao balcão,uma pia,geladeira e um fogão.Ino se sentou num banco na frente do balcão,Sasori pôs um avental roxo de babados e começou a fazer o sanduíche.Destampou a lata de queijo fechada a tempos e a única coisa que pode ver foi Ino com a mão tampada indo em direção ao banheiro.Foi até lá.

Sasori.:O queijo?

Ino.:Acho que sim.

Sasori.:Se acostume.

Ino.:Ahn.

Sasori.:Fique na sala,eu te levo o sanduíche.

Ino.:Espera! -o puxou pelo braço e o beijou.

Quando se separaram ele foi para a cozinha e ela para a sala,onde se sentou e ligou a TV.O sofá pra dois laranja teria que aumentar,ela pensou.Tinham vários quadros espalhados pela casa,de Sasori.Vinte minutos depois aparece Sasori com uma bandeja com dois copos de suco de laranja e dois sanduíches.Se senta ao lado de Ino.

Ino.:Você fez tudo isso?

Sasori.:Fiz.

Ino.:Em vinte minutos,eu faço isso em uma hora!

Sasori.:Se for menino vai chamar o que? -os dois pegam os sanduíches e começam a comer.

Ino.:Akasuna no Sasori júnior!

Sasori.:Tá feio.

Ino.:Então deixemos para depois!

Sasori.:Concordo!

Em pouco tempo acabaram o lanche.

Ino.:Sasori posso deitar no seu colo?

Sasori.:Pode!

Ela se deitou no colo dele,em pouco tempo dormiu.As mãos dele acariciavam seu cabelo que parecia mais vibrante e ela parecia mais bonita.

A pegou com os braços no colo e foi caminhando em direção ao quarto.A deitou com cuidado para não acorda-la.

Ino sussuro.:Deita aqui também . . .

Ele se deitou,ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e dormiu.

Sasori sussurou no ouvido de Ino antes dela cair no sono.:Eu te amo,vamos ter nosso filho juntos . . . Oka-san!Te protegerei meu amor!Aishiteru!

Aquele ia ser um longo começo para Ino e Sasori.

OWARI!

--

Produção.:

Eu.:Ficou fofo! T.T

Deidara.:Ficou,un!

Eu.:Amei!

Gaara.:Você caprichou!

Deidara.:DEIXEM REVIEWS!


End file.
